etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl
Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl (新・世界樹の迷宮 ミレニアムの少女 Shin Sekaiju no Meikyū: Mireniamu no Shoujo, lit. New Labyrinth of the World Tree: Millennium Girl) is a remake of the first Etrian Odyssey game and the start of the Untold spin-off series. Like all the games in the series that came before it, it is a first-person dungeon crawler roleplaying game. However, unlike previous games, there are two different modes you can play in. In Story Mode, you have a pre-made party along with voice acting and a more in depth story. In Classic Mode, there is a option to make your own party and thus play it like a typical Etrian Odyssey title. A demo was released on September 16, 2013 for NA. * Missions * Classes * Weapons * Armor * Accessories * Items * Monsters * Maps * Quests * The Labyrinth * Etria * Glitches Plot (Story Mode) *'Note:' This is a summarized plot. For a page that has the detailed plot, go to the Plot page. A Highlander receives a mission from his master, telling him to go in search of adventure and to not forget the Highlander way of justice for all. After arriving in Etria, in order to become an adventurer, he receives a mission from the Radha Hall to explore the first floor of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. After mapping the floor and proving himself a worthy adventurer, he is then sent to investigate an anomaly--earthquakes that seem to be coming from a nearby ruins of Gladsheim. It is here that he meets four others, Simon, Raquna, Arthur, and Frederica. Simon, Raquna, and Arthur were exploring the ruins on behalf of the Midgard Library. They decide to team up with the Highlander in order to further their investigation. Fredrica, having no memories of her past or why she appeared out of a strange capsule in the ruins, decides to join the other four, hoping to regain her memories. They set off as a guild in order to explore both the Yggdrasil Labyrinth and Gladsheim, hoping to uncover both the secrets of the ruins and the key to unlocking Frederica's memories. Characters Protagonists Highlander One of the main characters of the game's Story Mode. He was entrusted by the leader of the Highlanders with the mission to solve the Yggdrasil Labyrinth's mysteries. Much like the protagonists in most other Atlus games, he doesn't talk in the game, but you can select choices of the speeches he gives. Despite this, he also has his own voice tracks, like grunting noises or him calling the names of his companions. Frederica Irving A girl from thousand years ago who is involved in the Yggdrasil Project. She volunteered to be sealed away so that she could wake up a thousand years later (the time period the player is in), recover M.I.K.E, then save the world from the 'calamity'. As the world has changed and the remains of Tokyo had been transformed into a labyrinth, she struggles to get used the current environment even with the help of the Highlander, Simon, Raquna and Arthur. Simon Yorke A researcher sent by the Midgard Library to investigate the 'calamity'. He is a skilled Medic, and the smartest of the trio that were sent. According to the game's backstory, he and Arthur were involved in a disaster that struck their hometown, which was mainly due to the calamity. Raquna Sheldon The second researcher sent by the Midgard Library. She is a Protector. Although not as smart as Simon, she is rather intelligent and has much more common sense than Arthur. Raquna loves drinking- most of the time, when you complete quests or missions that provides to the plot, she suggests going to the pub to drink. On one occasion, Simon comments that her reason of going to the pub 'to celebrate' was just an excuse to drink. Arthur Charles The third researcher of the trio sent by the Midgard Library. He is a powerful but rather playful Alchemist who loves joking or messing around. According to stories later on, it is revealed that he never had parents - or doesn't remember it due to the disaster that struck his and Simon's hometown, which caused him to lose his memories. Although he messes around a lot, he looks up to the Highlander a lot and believes that with the Highlander, they can accomplish their goals. Antagonists Visil The Chieftain of Etria. He works hard to keep the town in peace and makes sure that the citizens are happy with their lives. He is also, ultimately and in a way, one of the main villains of the game. Visil is the man who started the Yggdrasil project. Having hypothesized that disaster may happen, he developed a serum to destroy the core. For a thousand years, he has waited for explorers brave enough to be able to defeat him- to which he meets the Highlander. Visil is cursed with immortality (in age) due to being infected by Yggdrasil itself. M.I.K.E M.I.K.E, short for the Memetic Installation Keeper Engine, is a machine from thousand years ago who befriended Frederica Irving soon after her father disappeared. After being awoken by the Highlander, Frederica and the others in the present time, he helps them with information about the Yggdrasil Core and such. His sole purpose was to awaken in the current time period and activate Gungnir- a device that could possibly eliminate the Yggdrasil Core, but would definitely kill lots of innocents- mainly involving the town of Etria, a method which the protagonists disagrees with. Despite later conflicts, he still remains as friends with Frederica after she deactivated him. Supporting Characters Quinn A man who works at Radha Hall. He will be the one who gives out missions. The Guildmaster The one who allows adventurers to organize their guilds and to change classes. He can be found at the Explorer's Guild. Valerie The bartender and owner of the Golden Deer Pub. She will post quests here that other citizens living in Etria post, allow the guild to rest after a long day of adventuring, and encourage small-talk with the other patrons. Rosa A maid from the Sheldon household sent from Raquna's father to assist the guild. Upon arriving, the guild will have the Sheldon mansion in order to use as a base. She will hand out requests, prepare drinks that give extra boosts, evaluate and synthesis Grimoire stones, and manage items. Austin A detective that seems to have a reason for visiting Etria. First meeting him at the Golden Deer Pub, after he goes missing a few times he will set up residence at the mansion, where along with the duties of Guildkeeper, will tell stories which will then turn to useful plans that can be used in battle. Kupala The priestess of the Forest Folk tribe, who originally tries to keep the guild from going any further down the Labyrinth. After Iwaoropenelep is defeated, she will grow weak and be taken to the mansion, where after she is taken care of will take up roll as a Guildkeeper. Along with the standard duties, she will give the assistance of the forest folk and monsters to help out in battle. Shilleka The owner of Shilleka's Goods, where she will sell armor, weapons, accessories and items every adventure needs. However, she cannot create without materials, so she depends on adventurers to sell the ingredients from the Labyrinth to her. The Innkeeper The owner of the Rooster Inn. He allows adventurers to stay until either evening at 7PM or morning at 7AM. He also has a clinic where adventurers can remove their ailments. Changes and New Features *'A Preset Party': The story mode of the game has a party who has unique names and portraits, unlike having to name and make your own party in earlier versions. *'Voice Acting': In addition, there is now voice acting for NPCs and the party members in the Story mode of the game. In Classic Mode, NPCs and any Story Mode characters have voice acting. However, you have the option of muting the voices if you wish to do so. *'Enhancements': This game will have all the small additions the other games added such as multiple tile colors, more icons, auto-mapping, skill trees, etc. *'Classic Mode': As mentioned before, it is possible to play the game like a traditional Etrian Odyssey title with your own characters by choosing Classic Mode. *'BGM Options': Like the previous game, the Music will be orchestrated. However, unlike the previous incarnation, you will have an option between the orchestrated music or the FM style music. *'New Classes': The Protagonist has his own class called Highlander, and Frederica has the Gunner class that was first introduced in Etrian Odyssey 2. The other classes have new skills and some older skills have been altered. An example of an altered skill in Etrian Odyssey Untold would be Immunize, which was nearly game-breaking in the first game of the series. *'Remade Maps, Fights, and a new Dungeon': To add to the story in Story Mode, an extra Dungeon has been added that can only be accessed in Story Mode. Adding to that, to create a new, fresh experience, all of the maps from the original Etrian Odyssey have been remade and been expanded upon. Boss fights have been also changed, making the battles more or less difficult. *'Removal of the Apothecary': The Apothecary from the original has been removed and the its functions have been transferred over to the inn. One can now purchase healing items from Shilleka. *'New Difficulty Levels': In addition to having a new mode to choose from, players have the option of choosing from three different difficulty levels. **In Picnic Mode, the battles are much less difficult and the player has the option to continue their adventure if their party is wiped out. Furthermore, certain items will not be consumed upon use. **Standard Mode is the average challenge level of EOU. In this mode, should your party be wiped out, you will have the option once per excursion to restart from the point which you died. This mode is similar to the Casual Mode in EO4. **In Expert Mode, one can expect the usual level of difficulty of the Etrian Odyssey series. With much more difficult battles and no chance of restart or continue should the party be defeated, this mode is for individuals who are familiar with the series. *'Alter Class': Characters can now change their class without altering their name, portrait, and stat growth. Crossclassing in this manner can cover some glaring weaknesses without heavily compromising on strengths. *'Grimoire Stones': Acquire certain skills from enemies or other adventurers to use for yourself in battle, and to give your adventurers better utility options that their original class lack. Gallery New Etrian Odyssey Millennium Girl website art.png|Website Art New Etrian Odyssey Millennium Girl JP Boxart.jpg|Japanese Boxart File:『新・世界樹の迷宮 ミレニアムの少女』ストーリーＰＶ|New Etrian Odyssey Millennium Girl Story Preview File:Etrian Odyssey Untold -- Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer File:Etrian Odyssey Untold The Millennium Girl Opening|Opening Scene eou-1.jpg eou-2.png EOUBonusCD.jpg|EOU Boxart and Bonus CD soldier concept art.jpg EOUSoundtrack.jpg|Bonus CD Booklet OST.jpg|OST Cover eou-3.jpg Rosa and Austin 1.jpg|Rosa and Austin in the Opening. External Links *Official English Website *Official Japanese Website Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Category:Etrian Odyssey Games